Cuteness Level 100
by StriderSis
Summary: Nagisa and Nitori go to the shipping district and talk about the pain of providing cuteness to the world. Nagisa helps Nitori get Rin's attention as well. Two small requests.


"Hey!" Nagisa stood on his toes and waved to his friend across the street. The other waved back at his friend, barely being able to contain the excitement. They hadn't met each other in a while. Nagisa crossed the street, his loose pink pants protected him from the autumn breeze and his bright yellow short sleeved shirt brought attention to himself as he crossed the street.

The young teens hugged each other, feeling each other's warmth in the cold air.

"How is it going Nagisa-chan? It's been a while!" Nitori was excited to meet his friend, there were a lot of things he could only discuss with him and going on so long without talking about them was beginning to make him desperate.

"Well you know, I've been exhausted, but besides that I've been doing pretty well with everything else!" He looked up to his friend with a smile across his face.

"Yeah I know what you mean, everyone thinks I'm constantly jolly and energetic, but I'm actually super tired!" Nitori yawned when the thought of his bed came to mind.

"I know right! We should go buy some clothing and some coffee, we totally deserve it. Being cute is so tiring." Nagisa grunted as he thought whether to get coffee or an energy drink.

"I guess you could say that although I don't know if cute is the correct word." He giggled at his friend's comments as they began walking to the nearest coffee shop. "I don't know if I'll be able to afford new clothes, I've been going out quite a bit lately-"His sentence was cut off.

"With Rin-chan!?" His voice ended in a high pitch, waiting for the answer.

"Uhh not really…" Nitori looked down disappointed, "Anyway I used up most of my money on…something." He looked away and blushed.

"Oh? I want to know what you bought!" Nagisa jumped at Nitori, "Tell me Ai-chan!"

"No, no." He managed to keep his balance, "It's embarrassing, and private!" They kept walking, now only a block away from the coffee shop. Nagisa suddenly stood in front of Nitori's way. Nitori bumped into him, unable to stop himself.

"I won't let you continue until you tell me what you bought! I want to knooow!" Nagisa obviously had no plans of moving aside until his friend told him about the mysterious purchase.

"B-But it's embarrassing…" He looked at Nagisa with big, innocent eyes; tears began building up around his eyes.

"That doesn't work with me! Don't forget I'm the one who taught you all you know." People began looking at the couple blocking the street.

Nitori's expression reversed to normal and a red tint spread around his cheeks. He placed his hand around the other's ears and whispered. "Don't tell anyone though! Especially not Matsuoka-senpai!" He whispered the purchase and looked away.

"Oh it isn't that bad." The two kept walking. "You could have just said that! You are one horny teenager after all, here I thought I was the only one with any kind of sexual desire!"

"Nagisa-chan!" The blue eyed boy put his hand over the other's mouth. "Don't say that out loud, people are looking!" Looks were shot towards them most of them confused and angered. They finally arrived at the coffee shop and walked in. Both young teens ordered their drinks, a salted caramel mocha for Nitori and a caramel cappuccino for Nagisa. They sat down on a nearby table and began talking about their affairs once again.

"But seriously the amount of effort it takes to gets people's attention is impressive. Like, I'm right here!" Nagisa took a ship of his coffee and felt the burning liquid in his mouth. "Hot, hot!"

Nitori laughed and responded to Nagisa's remark. "Yeah I know, no matter how much I try Matsuoka-senpai doesn't notice me at all. Maybe I'm doing something wrong." He looked down disappointed.

"Really, not yet? Have you tried everything? He's a tough one isn't he?" Nagisa thought of anything that Nitori could possibly do to get Matsuoka's attention. "We have such hard jobs, providing cuteness to the world. "He sighed and giggled. Suddenly he stood up and yelled, "I know!" He grabbed the other's arm and pulled, "Let's go!"

Nitori balanced his coffee in his hand, and followed Nagisa outside and across the street, "Wait, where are we going?"

"Ai-chan!" Nagisa kept walking; he stopped in front of a fancy suit store. "We're gonna get you a suit! Everyone loves a nicely dressed man!" They walked it.

"But Nagisa-chan I can't afford it." Nitori complained.

"Well your birthday is coming up right? Consider it your birthday present!" Nagisa continued looking at the suits, choosing several for the other to try on. Nitori walked towards where the blonde was and looked at the price tag.

"T-that's a lot of money, there's no way you can afford this!" He kept his eyes on the number; he never knew he had a fear of zeros.

"Don't worry about it!" Nagisa grabbed Nitori's arm, "Let's go Ai-chan you need to try these on." He walked them both to the changing rooms. Nitori felt the store clerk's looks on the back of his neck.

Nitori tried on several different suits, all different colors with different ties as Nagisa looked at him, sometimes in awe and sometimes in disgust. Finally Nitori tried on a beige suit with a dark red tie. As soon as he walked out Nagisa's eyes seemed to sparkle.

"This is the one Ai-chan! You look amazing!" Nitori moved his eyes along the other's body, "You look…Hot!"

Nitori looked down to himself blushing due to the compliments, he took the pant's tag on his hand and looked at the number listed "Nagisa-chan this is too expensive."

"No no no! Stop it Ai-chan! Get it off, I'll buy it as a birthday present, you tell Rin-chan that you're going out to a fancy restaurant and you put it on! I'll give you money for the dinner as well! You're gonna get his attention tonight, you'll see!" He forced Nitori into the changing room again. Nitori hesitantly took off the suit and left the others behind, taking the pale one with him. As soon as he stepped outside Nagisa took the suit from his hand and ran to the cashier.

"W-wait Nagisa-chan!" He ran behind him but when he arrived at the cash register Nagisa was already giving his money to the clerk. "Nagisa-chan it's too much…"

"Here." The smaller boy gave the suit to the other "Happy birthday Ai-chan!"

Nitori sighed, "Thank you Nagisa-chan."

Later that night Nitori put on the suit and invited Rin to a fancy dinner, which he accepted. Although nothing special happened Nagisa received many text messages thanking him for the help.


End file.
